


The Boy in the Library

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Library AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clover and Qrow's first interaction in the library was to have an argument about the books
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 23





	The Boy in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Little spoilers for A Court of Wings and Ruin book if you're planning to read it.

Clover volunteered along with his other friends called the “Ace-Ops” to work at the library for Ironwood ever since they were ten years old. The small little teenagers had been working for a year now until Ironwood had decided to pay them as a reward, totally not because the Ace-Ops had made a weekly long protest. It was just something when it comes to reading a book that you can tell the creativity that had blown out from the author that fascinates the kids. Except for the book YOU by Caroline Kepnis. That made Harrow laugh a little too much.< Originally the Ace-Ops only volunteered because of Ironwood paying them with a free book. It’s not money but it was a reward that the kids want after doing some hard work. Their minds have changed until the teens had actually read the books and gotten invested.

As they have gotten serious they had arranged themselves their own jobs.  
When Ironwood buys the books, Vine would volunteer to sort them. Sometimes the sorting would slow down when Ironwood had told him a favorite book he would like that made Vine read it for an hour or so. That made the man stop notifying him before he orders the books.  
Marrow volunteers to handle the children in the children’s section. He would tell stories starting from fairy tales to the original Aesop stories. A kid once told him that the story he tells gets boring so one night Marrow had made his own little booklet of his own stories. That same kid thanked him by giving the boy a hard-boiled egg.  
Elm would help to check out the books for the people, she said that it was the calmest thing to do. Until one day she had told a woman that she had to pay 21 dollars due to having overdue books and that woman threw a Stephen King IT novel on her head. [if you don’t want to look it up the novel has an average size of a regular novel but the size is fat]  
Harriet is like a freelancer, she does whatever she wants. If you see her doing an occupation the same as the other Ace-Ops, she just likes to do it because she felt like it. Harriet would do it on a faster pace than them. If you were one of the Ace-Ops and Harriet volunteers to do your work, you should consider yourself a lucky person because she does it more quick and efficient.  
Clover volunteers to help people whenever they want to find a book or need a person to be with them. He would guide people for the novel they wanted to find, the boy would even recommend them books that are alike to the one they want. Along with that he helped Ironwood to create events for kids to adults to participate, each year Ironwood would claim that that kid gets more creative with his thought.

For the second week of highschool that started, a boy had entered the library frequently that had become familiar with the Ace-Ops and even Ironwood. His name was Qrow. When the Ace-Ops first heard the name, they thought it was an incident involving a bird entering the library like last time but Elm was serious when Qrow confirmed his name by using his student ID.  
From what Vine had claimed that the boy had offended him of a series that Vine had loved very much, Exes and Ohs. Harriet decided to stand up but she was also offended how he hated the Harry Potter series, Clover and the others had a laugh because they hated the series outside of Harry Potter.  
Clover, on the other hand, finds Qrow admittingly cute despite him letting down a book Clover liked when reading it halfway. But that’s just Qrow, he pretty much hates every book and everything. Maybe Clover likes the boy because of his hair reminding him of feathers, or maybe it’s because of his red eyes that remind him of an actual crow, or maybe it’s the strange shiny items or beads he keeps on finding and keeps giving it to Clover with no word. 

He doesn’t really keep any of the items Qrow gives because they seem to be looking like they come from the dirt. Until weeks ago when his sister Raven told him that they were all her old jewelry Qrow would hide whenever they would fight in their younger times. The thought of it makes him chuckle. The only thing Clover had kept was a charm that looked like a clover. “Your name is weird.” the feathered hair boy said to him, _says the one who had a name corresponding to a crow except the letter C is replaced with a Q_ , Clover murmured in his mind. Qrow turned around walking to the book cart and picking up a random novel that made the boy eternally scream, _Qrow no! Don’t open it don’t open it don’t open it. No! Not Fifty Shades of Grey!_ Though, those were the only words Qrow had said when giving Clover the strange items- Raven’s old jewelrly. Raven saw it and she just tells him that it looked better on him rather than her so the two were cool on that, so he kept the charm and wore it with him.

The teal eyed boy wished to actually talk to the boy, maybe even once will make him happy.

A day around January had occurred on the middle of their freshman year, Clover had the guts to actually talking to Qrow. From the months October to now, the feathered hair boy had been in the same section. To what Elm told him, Qrow made a goal to read at least a hundred books for his whole freshman year so he can improve his literary goals for a novel he’s trying to write. From a grouchy little brat, Clover was surprised that for one, he wanted to read books to improve his literacy and for two, he did that because he wanted to write a book for himself. Clover slowly walks to the L-P fiction section. Surprised that he sees Qrow reading his favorite series A Court of Trilogy which the one he holds is A Court of Wings and Ruin. He smiled when he saw him reading his favorite book of all the three.  
“I’m seeing that you’re reading the third book of the trilogy.” Clover said, having the flirty-ish tone that failed miserably. He hopes for the red eye boy to not point that out.  
Qrow bookmarks the novel and looks at the clover charmed boy. The bookmark gave Clover a little memory at the time when Vine read one of the books, he screamed when he saw a piece of salami as a bookmark, “not liking it so far. Along with the other two books.” _excuse me, what the f u c k did he just said?_ Realizing that this is the first actual conversation, Clover decides to keep it cool.  
“What is wrong with the two other books?” He asked politely,  
As Qrow said it so carelessly, “I didn’t like it that much. The only parts I like are the sex scenes because that is the only action I seem fascinated in.” Clover had grown offended. Bringing the parallels to Vine and Elm being offended from Qrow’s brash statements.  
“Is that the only thing you liked?” the teal eyed boy asked, Qrow nodded his head, “only the sex scenes?”  
He shrugged his shoulders, “Basically. The only thing I gathered from the books are fairies with big ass dicks and surprisingly well written smut.”

Not caring about what his emotions are displaying now he decides to counter this argument, “There is literally so much more in the book than fairies cumming if their wings get stroked.”  
To his surprise Qrow’s face went from an amused neutral face into a disappointed face, “Is that what happens in the third book? Spoilers man!” he yelled quietly,  
“If you hate the book series so much so why bother being spoiled. By the way, Feyre sucks Rhysand’s dick during the verge of screaming people at war,” Qrow only responded by extending his arm to put the book back on the shelf, “What was that?”  
Qrow answers with his raspy voice, “For a person working at a library, I find it ironic that you’re being loud right now. Besides you ruined the whole fun of the book. I can now never read the whole book as I will remember your words when reading at the sex scenes.”  
“Is that how you finish the first two books?”  
“Pretty much. Those were the only novels that had been grammatically correct. You know, to increase my writing knowledge.”  
Clover felt a little guilty on what he had said to the red eye boy. The fact that he had spoiled a novel that made him put the book back on the shelf is probably one of the worst feelings he had felt.  
“I feel like I have to apologize for that, even though you hate the series.”

Qrow’s only response was to laugh it off purely. It didn’t sound evil or mean, his laugh was just pure teasing happiness, “Don’t push yourself on that, it was just sex scenes that I like anyways,” Qrow stood up along to grab Clover’s wrist. The little librarian asked why he is dragging him, “I need help finding a book alike to my sister’s name Raven. To piss her off.”

Raven, raven, raven. Oh, so many books that had involved with an infamous bird raven. Funny enough, the same thing goes to Qrow like the famous book Six of Crows. How Clover remembered he cried to the second book Crooked Kingdom. Clover had already found the book to recommend.  
He walked to the Q-S section to find the book, An Enchantment of Ravens. The feathered hair boy puts his head to his bangs so the hair doesn’t interrupt him from reading the description.

“I ask a book to piss off my sister related to her name. Not to make her feel grateful for her name being in a fluffy book.”  
“From what I’m recalling on what you said earlier, you told me to find a book similar to the name Raven. You didn’t include the part where you piss her off.”  
Qrow took the book from Clover’s hand, “Fine,” then he looked at the charm placed on the boy’s shirt, “How long have you been wearing this?”  
“When did you give it to me,” he answered ‘a year ago’, “the day after that. I find it better than the random things you gave me.” Qrow quickly blushed because of how he realized this just now. The fact that Clover kept it so long made him flustered.  
“Sorry. My parents told me that it was spring cleaning.”  
“To me, you were spring shitting.” Qrow scoffs with a smile and checks out the book.

“To a person from the Ace-Ops who had interacted with this little crap the least, I’m far more than surprised that you made him smile.”  
“It was a good joke okay Elm?” She smiled and checked out the book from him, “don’t forget to pay me five dollars. It’s been five weeks now-” Elm shushes him loudly which is making the people in the library stared at her weirdly,  
“Hey hey hey! Don’t say that so loud, I don’t want to ruin my reputation you know,” Qrow forces his eyebrows down with an angry face, “I’ll pay you the next time I see you again okay?”  
“Sure.”

As they were done talking, the two boys had head off walking in a hall. Clover asks, “Elm has to pay you something?”  
Qrow started with a ‘long story short’ line, “I had an overdue book one day and she made a deal if I can buy her something. But Little Miss Tree Roots had spent more than my wallet could handle, so she has to owe me.”  
“I guess I have to talk to her about this.”  
“Maybe you should,” he ended the conversation as he steps out of the library. Clover not realizing that they were even having a conversation while exiting the place, “it was fun to talk to you. Sorry for hating your favorited series. Well ciao.” he left along with a surprise that his group of friends that Clover knows, are there to pick him up. Both boys left with the same feeling, eternally screaming to their minds along with a small tint of blush on their faces that their friends have mentioned on not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> They have such chaotic gay vibes


End file.
